It has been found that the conventional lamp sockets are difficult to be manufactured and assembled. Further, those lamp sockets are not suitable for use with high voltage and easily oxidized thereby rendering them unpractical in use.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved sleeve for lamp sockets which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.